


Viscaria

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Flower Talk [13]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, F/M, Facination, Fluff, Language of Flowers, Uncertainty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Viscaria-Will you dance with me?</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viscaria

**Author's Note:**

> Sent in by Gravitycanfly on tumblr

He stood at the other end of the room, next to a window, watching her fuss with the collar of a young man (her son, if he remembered correctly). So engrossed,   
was he in the movements of the woman that he tuned out the conversation of the man next to him.

It wasn't the first time he'd seen her, no the first time they had met he had expressed his congratulations that she managed to run a corporation by herself. And she had proceeded to rip him to shreds with her tongue. He was fascinated. He saw her again and again, when their companies got together, at meetings and   
at parties, such as this one. That was the funny thing about the corporate world, there was no such thing as one time meetings. Each time, he grew more   
enamored with her.

Douglas' hand on his shoulder shook him out of his thoughts. "Why don't you just talk to her?"

Herc didn't know. "Are you giving me permission to flirt with your boss then?" he asked instead. Douglas just gave him a knowing look, before letting out a   
laugh and wandering off.

The music started up, and he looked towards her automatically. He saw Douglas approach her and give a dramatic, exaggerated bow. He saw her laugh and take   
his arm. He watched him lead her around the room. As they neared him, Douglas gave him a pointed look, a challenge. J _ust talk to her._  He glanced out of the   
window, at the flowers growing nearby. Well, a dance was a good place to start, wasn't it?

The dance ended and Carolyn let go of Douglas with a laugh.   
"Until next time, madamemoiselle." he said with a grin, and another bow, before sauntering off to talk to Martin at the bar.   
Her eyes flitted over to Herc, standing at the other end of the room. Had he noticed? She shook herself and visibly straightened. What did it matter if he had? There was a tap on her shoulder. She turned around, face to face with a waiter. He handed her a flower, a viscaria. "From the gentleman over there" he said, gesturing towards Herc. She met his eyes across the room, and he raised his champagne flute in a toast, making his way deliberately towards her.

"Will you dance with me?"

She smiled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and reviews appreciated. Send a pairing via AO3 or tumblr (url: Stuckinsidethesnogbox)


End file.
